Numbuh 1
Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 is the bald, British leader and head operative of Sector V, and keeper of the Book of KND. Described as a tactical genius by some and as a paranoid workaholic by others, he has risen to become one of the greatest KND operatives ever. Numbuh 1 takes his position and responsibilities as a KND operative very seriously, often engaging in missions for days at a time without rest. Numbuh 1 speaks with an English accent, because his parents come from England and he was born there, but moved to the United States when he was 3 years old. According to Numbuh 1, he and Numbuh 2 have been best friends since Kindergarten. Numbuh 1 had a relationship with Lizzie Devine, who he considered bossy, but deeply cared for until Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. when they broke up. Appearance Numbuh 1 usually wears a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, which acts as rocket shoes from him when he clicks his heels together. He is seldom seen without his sunglasses and most noticeably of all, he is bald. It’s implied in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. that Numbuh 1's baldness was caused by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and something to do with Numbuh 5 before she recruited him. While transforming back into a kid (he was turned into a baby), it is seen that Numbuh 1 had brown hair, but it immediately disappeared once in his normal form. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., Numbuh 1 mentioned that he had really cool hair, but it will never grow back again. In Operation: B.U.T.T., it was joked that Numbuh 1 had a big butt, which is considered funny to the rest of his team and the Delightful Children. This however could just be a gag, as they also made fun of the Delightful Children for the exact same thing. Personality Numbuh 1 is described as the stern, "workaholic leader of Sector V," as he would rather go on missions than spend his day-off at the beach as seen in Operation: B.E.A.C.H. and Operation: B.U.T.T.. Numbuh 1 is one of the few operatives in the Kids Next Door that takes his missions seriously as seen in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. where he yelled at Numbuh 86 ("... risking my life, endangered my team and spent valuable KND resources, just to get a stupid key chain?!") when he was sent to Rainbow Monkey Island to retrieve a stone tablet with a secret code on it. Alongside Numbuh 5, Numbuh 1 is considered the only one with common sense on his team. As the leader, he is quick to jump into action and he is quite resourceful, but tends to be paranoid to the point of stretching the truth and using his imagination when analyzing a potential adult threat. He was considered to be a suitable candidate for both Supreme Leader and Global Tactical Officer in the past, but refused both to stay with his friends. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was stated many times by Numbuh 362 (who notes that he puts his team before himself) that Numbuh 1 is reckless, hot-tempered, stubborn, and acts alone. Nevertheless, he's caring and protective towards his friends, putting his full trust into them. Numbuh 1 is also a huge believer, as he is one of the few KND operatives who believes in the legendary Numbuh 0, who turned out to be his own father, adding further prestige to his already famous reputation. Although Numbuh 1 is clever, he is also shown to also be rather naive in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R., as he believes that babies were kidnapped and brought to the hospital to be aged into adults, and that babies come from "baby eggs. Nigel was among the greatest, if not the greatest of KND operatives, defeating the famed Numbuh 274 in single combat, and being revealed as the son of the legendary Numbuh 0. He, along with the rest of Sector V was looked up to by the majority of the KND, whilst also being considered reckless and impulsive by Global Command. Role to the series Due to this adventures series having its own canon, and due to the creator's personal dislike of Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Numbuh 1 was offered the position of the earth Representative of the Galactic Kids Next Door, or GKND, but he turned it down in exchange for a chance to work with the Punch Time Exploders. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Kids Next Door